


change of plans

by kcm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcm/pseuds/kcm





	change of plans

Ugh. I hate my life.

Usually, I love my life. I have a fun job, a loving family and great friends. But that is usually. Right now, unfortunately, is not a usual situation for me.

One of those aforementioned ‘great friends’ is not so great right now. In fact, his name is on line 1 of my shit list. Because ‘great friends’ don’t con you into being their date for some movie premiere, forcing you to get all dressed up, just to stand next to him and his bandmates and their gorgeous girlfriends while you look around feeling self conscious, sucking in your stomach so you don’t look like you ate a tub of Ben and Jerrys all the while thinking about how long it will be until you can get home and eat said tub of Ben and Jerrys.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the millionth time. UGH! Im going to kill Niall. As much as I love the fluffy haired little leppie, he must die.

I still cant believe I agreed to this.

Last week, we were sitting around his flat watching a random comedy. He was wailing his crazy laugh, almost choking on popcorn, forcing me to roll my eyes at him like I usually did when he choked on food.

This was our usual Thursday night get together. Any time he was home, it was a prearranged date between us to sit around, stuff ourselves with junk, and watch a random movie. We would chat about whatever was going on in our lives, our jobs, our families. Whatever.

Slapping himself on the chest to dislodge the offending popcorn, he sputtered just as his phone rang.

“’Allo?” he called, his Irish accent making me smirk.

“Ok. No. WHAT? UGH! You jokin’? Fuck. Yeah, yeah, ok. I said ok! Fine, bye.”

He tossed the phone back on the couch beside him with a frown.

“Well that sounded pleasant.” I teased, picking a popcorn out of the bowl between us.

He shot me a look. “That was Harry. He called to tell me I gotta find a date for this movie premiere next week.”

“So? Just go with one of your little followers.” I said with a smirk, knowing full well it drove him insane when I teased him about the girls he ‘dated’.

Just as expected, he shot me a dirty look, picking a handful of popcorn out of the bowl to throw at me.

“HEY!” I protested, picking a kernel out of my cleavage. This caused him to grin.

“Heh. Score.” He snorted.

Several moments passed while we returned our attention back to the movie. His frown was still firmly in place, however.

After a long while, he spoke up.

“Would you go with me?”

“Huh?” I answered, not really paying attention to him.

“You’re a girl.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Well spotted, Horan.”

He ignored me and continued. “You could be my date.”

I didn’t mean to laugh quite as emphatically as I did, but I couldn’t help myself. I burst into hysterics, snorting indelicately.

“Why is that funny?” he asked, annoyed.

“Com’on, Ni.” I said between giggles. “You have lots of people you can take.”

“But I wanna take you.” He answered, a flush rising in his cheeks.

My laughter stopped abruptly. “Why?”

“Because. You’re fun. You will make this more fun for me, giving me someone to make fun of and such. It will be fun.”

I snorted again. “Yeah. Fun. Fun for me doesn’t include getting all dressed up, having people take my picture and stand next to a bunch of gorgeous people.”

Niall smirked. “Gorgeous, eh?”

“Yeah. I mean have you seen Harry?” I answered quickly.

His smirk faded, replaced with a scowl. I laughed at him.

“Com’on, please.” He said, giving me his best pout.

“Oh, no! Don’t you even start!” I put my hands up to ward off the ‘Horan Pout’, since he knew I couldn’t resist when he stuck out his lip and make his beautiful eyes all sad.

He put the popcorn on the table, grabbing my hands and pulling them down to shove his pouting face in front of me.

“PLEASE!” he wailed, pinning me down. “PLEASE ME MY DATE! Don’t make me go alone like some sad little loser!”

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, turning away from him as he forced himself into my eyeline.

“NIALL! Get off me, you jackass!”

“Not until you say yes!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“NONONONO!”

“YYYYEEESSSSS!!!!!”

He started blowing raspberries on my neck, loud fart noises echoing through his living room.

“ACK! NIALL STOP!” I struggled against him, his hands pinning mine to the couch beside me while his body crushed mine into the cushions to hold me down.

“SURRENDER!” He yelled, blowing another raspberry on my skin.

“UGH! FINE! FINE! I will be your date!”

He sat up, letting me go gently to sit back in his spot with a proud grin. “And another one bites the dust.”

**

That brings us back to now. We were due to leave in five minutes, and I still hadnt dressed. My makeup was on, as best as my meager skills could produce. My long brown hair was down in loose ringlets, thanks to a quick visit to my friend Lynn who is a hair magician. I had two outfits laying on my bed, and still had yet to decide which to wear.

I stood at the foot of my bed now, hands on my hips. I had on a cute black lace bra and knicker set. That had been the easiest part of this plan. It was either these, or the full body spanx that I had seriously considered while making a stop at Victoria Secret earlier that day.

I wasn’t heavy, by any means, but I wasn’t model thin either. I had curves. My boobs were a little bigger than some, my hips a little rounder. My stomach was somewhat flat, but I could never seem to rid myself of the little pooch at the bottom that always made me look a little preggers.

I stared at the two dress choices on my bed, just as I had been for the last ten minutes, seriously considering telling Niall I was sick.

A knock at my door broke me from my self loathing.

“Are you ready yet?” Nialls whining voice called through my door.

“NO!” I shouted back. “Quit bugging me!”

He had knocked on my door three times already asking if I was ready. I had left out food for him, knowing it was the best way to keep him from coming up to my room. Unfortunately he seemed to have eaten it all and was now bored.

“We have to leave in a minute!”

“I know that! I will be out in a sec!” I called back.

I heard him grumble something incoherent. “If you don’t come out, Im coming in.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” I shouted, giving the door the dirtiest look I could muster.

“Too late.” He said, turning the knob and stepping into my room with ease.

“For fuck sake Niall!” I screeched, grabbing the closest dress and pulling it in front of me to cover myself.

Niall froze only a few steps inside the door. His eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly. His blue eyes scanned my half naked body, the color darkening.

“NIALL!” I shouted, causing his eyes to shoot up to mine. “GET OUT!”

He seemed to shake himself back to reality, shutting the door and coming to sit on my bed. “No.” he stated firmly. “Get dressed.”

“Not with you in here!”

“Well, you weren’t getting dressed with me not in here, so I don’t see how this is any different.” He teased, leaning back against my pillows and tucking his hands behind his head.

I shot him a look, but not before taking a minute to admire him.

He had on a dark gray suit, a dark blue shirt underneath bringing out the color in his eyes. His hair was styled the way I loved, messily sticking up. I had to admit, he looked fucking good.

“Niall, please, com’on.” I whined, trying to beg him.

“What is the problem?”

“I cant decide what to wear. And the decision isn’t going to be any easier with you in here.” I explained, gesturing towards the other dress on the bed.

Niall sat up, picking up the dress from the bed, and holding it up. His eyes flickered between it and the one half covering my body. After a moments deliberation, he nodded. “I like that one.” I said, nodding towards the one in my hands.

“Why?” I asked.

“Its sexier.” He explained plainly.

I rolled my eyes, before retreating into my closet to get dressed. Niall laughed at me as I struggled, the occasional bang of my elbow or foot hitting the wall.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” He teased.

“Well, if you would get the fuck out of my room so I could get dressed then I wouldn’t have to hide in the closest, now would I?”

“You don’t have to hide anyways. Don’t be silly.”

“I don’t want you seeing my wobbly bits!” I yelled through the door.

Niall snorted. “I like your wobbly bits.”

I was glad I was hiding in the closet, so he wouldn’t see the blush creep up my cheeks. I slipped the dress up my body, the tight black material hugging my curves. The neckline was low, making my boobs look even bigger.

I stepped out of my closet, adjusting the hem. Niall sat up in bed, looking me over with an unexplainable expression. It was similar to the one he had when he first barged into my room. He slipped off the bed, coming up to stand in front of me. He looked me over, before meeting my eyes steadily.

I stared back, feeling jittery all of a sudden. Coming to my sense, I turned my back to him.

“Zip me up?”

I felt his hands at the base of my spine, grasping the zipper. He pulled it up slowly, the backs of his knuckles skimming my back. The feeling gave me a shiver.

Once I was secure, I stepped quickly away from him, slipping on my pumps and grabbing my small black purse.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice tense.

“Ready.” I answered, just as nervous.

**

I could hear the screams of fans before the limo even pulled up. My body immediately tensed at the sound.

I looked over at Niall, who was seated beside me. He seemed relaxed. Distracted, actually. I wanted to smack him.

I looked over at Harry, who was sitting beside a pretty brunette girl with a killer figure. He smiled back at me, noticing my anxiety.

“You’ll be fine.” He said, offering me a grin. “Just keep close to us, it will be over quick, then we can get knackered and make fun of the movie.”

Niall looked over at me then. I met his eyes with a nervous frown. He took my hand, squeezing it tight. “Just hold my hand, yeah? You will be fine.”

I closed my eyes, squeezing his hand tightly. I had never gone to any events like this before. I had gone to a couple of their concerts, and that was crazy enough. But this was my first time actually attending a proper event, especially as Nialls date.

The car pulled up to the end of a red carpet. The screams rose, and my heart rate increased. How did they do this all the time? I thought to myself. This was terrifying.

The door to the car opened, and Harry slid out. The screams heightened, and I could hardly hear myself think. His date followed, then Liam, Sophia, Louis, Eleanor, Zayn, Perrie, then Niall. I couldn’t make my legs move. I felt Nialls hand on mine again, practically pulling me out of the car.

The flashes of light were blinding, the screams deafening. I couldn’t handle it. I clung to Niall for my life, my eyes trying to focus on not falling down and embarrassing myself in front of hundreds of people.

I followed behind him, hardly noticing as he waved to people, doing his ‘pop star’ thing. We reached a large backdrop, and Niall leaned down to me.

“Stay right here, ok. We just have to do a few pictures, and I will come back and get you.” He yelled into my ear.

I nodded, stepping back to keep out of the way. I stood beside Sophia, who offered me a sweet smile.

“You look really pretty tonight.” She said, her voice barely audible over the screams.

I smiled back. “Thank you. You look amazing.”

“I didn’t know you and Niall were dating.” She continued.

I laughed. “Oh, we aren’t. We’re just friends. He forced me into this.”

She laughed. “Forced you?”

I nodded. “He pinned me down and raspberried me until I agreed.”

She laughed again. “Wow, what a charmer.”

We snickered together at Nialls expense, just as the guys returned, each collecting their respective dates.

Niall stepped up, taking my hand again. “The paps want shots of each of us with our dates.”

My eyes widened in fear. Niall laughed. “Com’on you will be fine.”

He drug me over to the edge of the carpet, while Liam and Sophia stood for their photo. The flashes went off in a frenzy, photographers screaming instructiosn and questions at them.

Way too soon, it was our turn. We stepped up, and I stood stiffly beside Niall. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. I tried to force a smile, but Im sure it looked strained.

Niall leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Incase I forget to tell you, you look fucking incredible.”

Im sure the look on my face was comical, as I quickly turned to look up at him in shock. He grinned back down at me, the photographers going wild.

Finally he pulled me off the carpet, meeting up with the rest of our group just inside the doors.

Once inside and in the safety of a photograph free zone, I relaxed a little.

Harry stepped up, wrapping his arm around me. “You did good, babe. And might I say, you look mighty fit. May have to steal you away from Nialler later.”

I felt Nialls hand tighten on mine, pulling me away from Harry. I looked up to find him scowling at his friend, pulling me close to his side.

He looked down at me then, offering a smile. “Wanna get a drink?”

I nodded feverishly. “Definitely. I think I will need to get plastered to make it through this night.”

Niall laughed, pulling me towards the bar. “That’s my girl.”

We spent the next half hour milling around, Niall introducing me to various people, and pulling me away from Harrys wandering hands. I was on my second cosmopolitan as we were shuffled into the theatre for the film.

I was sandwiched between Niall and Sophia, Niall making every effort to keep me at a fair distance from Harry. The more he drank, the more handsy he became. I found it funny. Niall seemed to be annoyed.

“What movie are we seeing anyways?” I asked, leaned towards Niall. I inhaled his cologne, the smell intoxicating. I leaned in closer, about to nuzzle his neck, when I remembered where I was and who I was with. I sat up with a start just as he turned to answer me.

“Not sure.” He answered, somewhat distracted again. “Some comedy I think.”

I nodded, turning quickly away from him again.

The lights when down, and the film started. But I couldn’t seem to relax. I found myself extremely aware of Niall. I felt stupid. We had sat in a million movies together. It was our thing. What we did. We went to movies, sat at home and watched movies. Movies were our thing. But here I was, completely distracted by the smell of him, the feel of him this close to me, and suddenly, the warmth of his hand on my leg.

My eyes shot down to my knee to find his large hand resting there. His thumb was stroking back and forth against my bare skin, leaving a warm tingle rising up my leg. I didn’t dare look over to his face. I just quickly returned my eyes to the screen, trying desperately to ignore his hand.

What the fuck was going on? I was a little fuzzy thanks to the alcohol, but I was still aware enough to know that since that moment in my bedroom, things had been off between us. He looked at me longer. He pulled me away from Harry when usually he would just laugh and make a rude remark. And now, he was making me tingle in a way that friends weren’t supposed to make you tingle.

Fuck.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, trying to clear my fuzzy brain. It wasn’t working.

I spent the next half hour extremely aware of the feel of Nialls hand on my leg. I didn’t look at him, and he didn’t look at me. But I could tell neither of us were paying any fucking attention to the movie. I honestly couldn’t even tell you who was in it, even as I was staring at the fucking screen.

Maybe I was overreacting. I was being silly. He could tell I was tense from the whole red carpet thing, and he was just trying to relax me. He was being a good friend, I told myself over and over and over.

I started to force myself to relax. This was no big deal.

That was when his hand moved. He crept up my leg stopping at the hem of my dress. He slipped his fingers to tuck them gently into the crease between my crossed legs, his thumb still stroking back and forth.

I almost combusted then and there.

I could see him out of the corner of my eye, sipping on the drink he had with him. His eyes were on the screen, but I could see the faintest smirk on his lips.

He knew what he was doing. He knew what it was doing to me.

The bastard.

The rest of the movie passed in a tense, uneventful mind fuck for me. The lights came back on, people clapped, and Niall removed his hand from my leg.

We all filed out and into the waiting limo, thankfully no pausing for anymore photos.

Once we were all inside, everyone was laughing and carrying on. We were all a little tanked by this point. I was now between Niall and Harry.

Harry reached his arm across my shoulders.

“So, love, how was your first red carpet.” He asked, giving me a sexy smirk.

“I survived.” I answered with a smile.

Harry laughed. “I can see that. Now I can continue with my plan to steal you away from Niall for the night.”

Nialls hand was suddenly on my leg again, pulling me towards him in a non-subtle fashion. “Hands to yourself, mate.” He warned. He had a grin on his face, but his eyes were tight.

Harry smiled back, and seemingly knowing smile, before turning to say something to Louis.

I looked up at Niall then, to find him looking at me. He pulled his closest arm across my shoulders, pulling me into him. His far arm remained on my legs, turning me into him further. I felt wrapped up in him, and as awkward as it should have felt, I felt comfortable. Safe.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as we rode back home. The car dropped us off at Nialls flat, our previous arrangement being that he would drive me home after.

A round of hugs, goodnights, and one butt squeeze from Harry later, we clammered out of the car and into the cool night air.

I followed Niall to the door as he fiddled with his keys.

“Change of plans,” he said, opening the door to allow me inside. “Im thinking you should just stay here tonight.”

I looked up at him as I stepped inside. “What?”

“Well, incase you haven’t noticed, I had a few at the show.” He smirked. “I know I said I would drive you home, but Im thinking its not the best idea at the moment.”

I felt my stomach tense. “I can just get a cab.” I protested weakly.

Niall looked mutinous. “Like hell. You’re staying here.”

He pulled me further into his flat, closing and locking the door behind me in a sense of finality on the subject. Tossing his keys on the table inside the door, he slipped his shoes off and pulled off his jacket. When he noticed I hadnt moved, he took my hand and lead me towards the stairs.

“Niall,” I said quietly, barely able to find my voice.

“Babe, its no big deal.” He assured me, leading me up the stairs. “You’ve stayed over before.”

I had. More than once. Usually when we had gotten a little tispy and I passed out on his couch, and woke up in his bed after he had carried me up. I would wake up confused, and find him in the spare room sprawled across the top of the comforter in his underwear.

We reached the door to his room, and stepped inside. He let go of my hand, and I stayed hovering inside the door, contemplating making a run for it. I don’t know why I felt so scared all of a sudden. This was Niall for Christ sake. Just Niall. No big deal.

As I watched him pull off his belt and toss it on the floor, I sighed.

He was just Niall. But at the same time he wasn’t. He was the guy who hid my car keys when he didn’t want me to leave. He was the guy who would leave funny pictures of himself on my phone when I wasn’t looking. He was the guy who would come over with soup and some weird Irish concoction his mother used to make when I was sick.

He was the guy who make my heart flutter when I saw his name on my caller ID. He was the guy who’s laugh was my favorite sound in the world. He was the guy I knew I could always rely on, no matter what.

He was also the guy standing in front of me now holding out a tshirt for me with a weird look on his face.

“Are you having an aneurysm or something?” he asked, smirking at my glazed over expression.

I took the shirt, shooting him a dirty look and sticking out my tongue as I turned and stomped down the hall to the spare room I had spent more than one night in.

“Goodnight Niall!” I called.

“Night babe.” I heard him laugh as I closed the door.

I leaned against the door, catching my breath. What the fuck is wrong with me? I didn’t drink THAT much.

I shook my head at myself, kicking off my heels and running my hands through my hair. Finally in the safety of my own company, I felt myself relax a little. Tonight had just been weird. Im sure everything would go back to normal after a good nights sleep.

I reached around to unzip my dress, straining. I twisted my arms uncomfortably several times before giving up with a loud huff.

“NIALL!” I shouted.

“WHAT?” I heard him answer from his room.

“IM STUCK IN MY DRESS!”

I heard him laugh all the way down the hall.

The door to my room opened, and he stepped in. He was wearing black PJ pants, and no shirt.

So much for my short lived relaxation.

“So you’re calling on me to undress you?” he teased with a smirk.

“Shut up and unzip me, you perv.” I scolded, turning my back to him.

He chuckled to himself as he stepped up behind me, grasping the zipper. He slid it down slowly, almost too slowly. I felt the heat from his body against my back, his breath on my neck, tickling the hair that fell from my hand as I held it out of his way.

Once the zipper was down, he didn’t step away. He slid the material from my shoulders and down my arms, until it fell to the floor at my feet. I was left standing there in my black bra and knicker set, mentally praising myself for choosing a cute underthing combo. His hands fell away from me, but I still felt the heat radiating from his body like a furnace. A sexy Irish furnace.

I turned around slowly, holding my breath. I knew if I breathed in the smell of him, I would be done. I stared at his forehead, avoiding his eyes too. They were as bad as the smell of his cologne.

We were inexplicably close. Too close. I needed to step back. Okay now. Do it. Take a step back, and be free from the Horan hypnosis that had claimed me most of the evening….

Me: FUCKING FEET! MOVE!

Feet: Bahahahahahahaha. Nope.

Me: Fuck.

Niall hadnt moved either. I wondered if he was having the same internal argument with his feet.

I finally looked at him, still not breathing. Or at least not completely. Just enough to keep my brain functioning, as much as that was possible at the moment.

The moment I met his eyes, I regretted it.

His usually playful, sarcastic expression was gone, replaced with an unmistakable lust. His lips were parted slightly, his blue eyes darkening, pupils dilating. His face was flushed, his breathing sporadic like my own.

Without warning, his hands found my face, cupping my cheeks gently. His lips crashed to mine frantically, urgently. I gasped in surprise, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like mint toothpaste.

I stumbled back slightly, and he wrapped a strong arm across my back to keep me from falling, but didn’t break our connection. My hands found his chest, my palms against the smooth skin. He pressed me back, walking me towards the edge of the bed. My knees hit the edge, and he paused. He continued to kiss me, more gently, less crazed. He reached down and cupped my bum, lifting me clear off my feet. I shrieked against his lips, wrapping my arms and legs around him to keep from falling. This seemed to be what he was aiming for, because once I was secure, he kneeled up onto the bed, crawling up to lay me down under him.

Being pressed into the mattress under his weight had me undone within seconds. I kissed him back honestly, my hands running through his hair. He groaned into my mouth, his tongue stroking my own.

God, he was an incredible kisser.

He seemed encouraged by my response, dipping his head down to kiss along my jaw and onto my neck. One at the crook, he secured his spot, leaving a mark on my skin. I should have been annoyed, but it felt incredible. I groaned, pulling at his hair. He sucked harder, and my back arched into him.

Wait. What was I doing? What the fuck?! This was Niall. I was making out with Niall.

“Ni,” I said, my voice barely audible.

“Mmm.” He mumbled against my skin as he kissed his way across my chest along my collar bones.

“What are we doing?”

He paused, raising his head to look at me. His hair was tousled, his lips swollen. He looked so fucking sexy.

With no embarrassment, he answered me.

“Something Ive wanted to do for three fucking years.” He stated plainly.

I felt my eyes widen at him. I said nothing. I was too surprised.

He was breathless, but he continued. “Babe, why do you think I want to be around you all the time? Why you’re always the one I call every day?”

I just stared at him in response.

He sighed loudly, obviously slightly frustrated at how oblivious I was.

“Im fucking crazy about you.” He admitted, his face reddening.

My heart stopped. I swear to fucking god, it stopped beating completely.

I stared at him, shocked, confused, and totally turned on.

He was crazy about me. Niall, one of my closest friends ever since I moved to London, the guy who drove me absolutely insane 99.9% of the time, was crazy about me.

And was obviously also waiting for some kind of response.

Before my mind could overrule my heart, I reached up and pulled him back down to me. I kissed him with the same frantic urgency he had met me with earlier.

He met my pace, his lips molding to mine as if they belonged there. His hand travelled down my side in a feather light touch, sending shivers up my spine. I shuddered, and he grinned against my lips.

Evil bastard.

His head fell into my neck again, nipping along the sensitive skin and down onto my chest. He kissed between the valley of my breasts and down onto my stomach. His tongue dipped into my navel, and my hands found themselves in his hair again. Laying back down to me, he kissed me again, simultaneous reaching behind me and unclasping my bra. He slid it down my arms and threw it over his shoulder, at the same time taking a moment to admire me in the dim light from the lamp in the corner. I felt self conscious, like I always did, but more so because it was him. I thought back to some of the girls I had seen him with, my insecurities rising.

“Stop.” He said, breaking my thoughts.

“What?”

“Stop being self conscious.” He said as if he had been reading my mind. His eyes scanned me, from my eyes, my lips, my chest and back again. “Ive never seen anything so beautiful in my life.”

He leaned down and kissed me gently, sweetly, confirming his words. I kissed him back, ignoring all the self doubt in the back of my mind and letting myself be with him.

We continue to explore each other, feeling each other. I thought I knew everything about him, but I was learning more. He would groan when I pulled his hair gently. He loved when I sucked his bottom lip. Skimming my nails up his bare back gave him chills.

He dipped his head down to my chest, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. One hand gave attention to the other breast, while his tongue made delicious circles. His teeth grazed me gently, but it caused me to jolt. He chuckled against my chest, and I pulled his hair a little harder in punishment.

He came back up to my lips, kissing me gently.

“Problem, princess?” he teased, his tongue skimming my bottom lip.

“You seem to be my problem, Horan.” I countered.

“What are you going to do about it?” he smirked, nudging his nose against mine.

With that challenge, I pushed him over and rolled on top of him. He seemed shocked at my bold move, his eyes widening. I pinned his arms down on the bed, kissing my way across his neck. I gave him a little bite, causing him to suck his breath between his teeth. I smiled, leaning up to take his earlobe in my mouth and suck.

His whole body jolted, his hips rising up and grinding into mine.

This was going to be fun. I thought to myself.

I kissed my way down his chest, along his abs and to the waistband of his pants. I ran my tongue along the skin just at the edge, pausing to leave a little nip on his hip bone. Sitting back, I took the band of his pants in my hands, and pulled them down with me as I slid off the bed.

He sprung free, and I couldn’t help my look of shock. Jesus fuck. How had I not known that was under there? I felt my insides quiver at the thought of how much he would stretch me.

I crawled back up him, pausing at his midsection. I glanced up at him under my lashes, and grinned at the look of anticipation on his face. I licked my lips in a teasing manner, before taking him into my mouth. He groaned, his eyes closing. I licked up his underside, swirling my tongue around him before taking him in again. I sucked gently as I pulled back, each time taking more of him in. His noises were such a turn on it was driving me crazy. I decided to be bold, and took him in until his tip hit the back of my throat. I felt his hands fly into my hair, and loud swear word leaving his lips. I moved my tongue around, keeping him deep throated, and his hips bucked.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST” he yelled, throwing his head back against the pillows.

I released him slightly, giving him a few more strong sucks for good measure before he grabbed my shoulders.

“Fuck, babe, stop. Your mouth is killing me.” He said breathlessly.

I didn’t release him, though. I pressed back down, taking him to the back of my throat again.

“FUCK!” he yelled again, his hips shifting. “Baby, stop! I don’t want to come yet.”

I couldn’t help it. I loved what I was doing to this beautiful boy. I had him writhing under me, and it made me feel incredible. I pulled back slightly, circling my tongue as I went, before taking him in again. And again. I sucked harder, feeling him quiver in my mouth.

“SHIT!” He screamed, and I felt him sit up in the bed. He grasped my shoulders tightly, pulling me off him. I released him with a ‘pop’ and he groaned. He flipped me over onto my back, his eyes burning into mine.

“You are fucking stubborn as fuck!” he scolded, before dipping down to kiss me fiercely. I smiled against his lips. He pulled back, giving me an evil stare. “And now you’re gonna pay.”

He slipped down my body quickly, pulling my knickers with him. Before I had the chance to react, he was climbing back up me, pausing at my midsection as I had with him.

I felt a strange combination of excitement and doom at the look he was giving me.

He tucked himself under my legs, running a mixture of kisses and his tongue along the inside of my thigh. I began to feel nervous. I had never been a big fan of letting guys go down on me. I felt so….exposed. It was embarrassing.

“Ni,” I said, looking down my body at him. “Don’t.”

He paused for a moment, giving me a look. “Why?”

I avoided his eyes, not sure how to say it.

“Babe, remember what I said.” He answered my thoughts again. “Don’t be self conscious with me.”

“But…”

“Lay down, shut up, and let me have you.” He said sternly. The forcefulness of his tone surprised me. And turned me on even more.

I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling nervously. I felt his lips go back to work on my thighs, giving a little suck here and there. My mind was racing stupidly. Thank god I had gotten my legs waxed and that Brazilian yesterday. When I felt his breath at my middle, I tensed. I felt his tongue slide up my center, the warmth causing my eyes to close. He wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked. Hard. I bolted up in the bed, shouting a profanity. My hips bucked, but he held me down firmly, not releasing me. He sucked again, and I threw myself back down onto the bed. I felt his tongue go to work on me, and I was writhing under him within seconds. I swear it looked like an exorcism was going on in my body thanks to this boy and his mouth. I fisted the sheets, his hair, myself, anything I could get my hands on as the shaking in my core rose.

He sucked again and I screamed. “JESUS CHRIST.”

Niall released me then, and I fell to the bed spent. He laughed. “Jesus isn’t doing this to you babe. I am.” He teased as he crawled back up my body.

I felt exhausted already, but every nerve in my body was on high alert. He kissed his way back up to my mouth, one hand running across my cheek in a romantic gesture, while the other slide down to where his mouth had vacated. He wasted no time slipping two long fingers inside me. I groaned against his lips, and he grinned. He started a mixture of circles and curls of his fingers while his thumb worked over my already abused clit, and I swear I have never felt anything like it. I remember thinking how good things fingers moved across a guitar, and realized now that the talent didn’t just belong to the instrument. Yet again, I was writhing under him, a moaning, whimpering mess.

I felt myself increasing, coming to my edge. “Ugh, Niall, Im gonna…”

He stopped. Abruptly. Maddeningly.

He pulled his hand from me and I whined, causing him to laugh.

“Payback, babe.” He said with a quick kiss to my lips.

“UGH!” I groaned, swatting his shoulder as he laughed. “I hate you.”

He smirked. “No you don’t.”

He kissed me again gently, his hand cupping my face in a romantic gesture. I folded into him, relishing the feel of his body against mine.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes. “Are you sure?”

I knew what he was saying. If we really crossed this line, our relationship would change for good. Despite all the confessions and exploration that had already occurred, this was the step that changed everything.

“Im sure.” I said with no doubt.

He leaned down, kissing me gently again. His hips shifted until he was settled between my legs. I felt him position at my entrance, and he pulled away from my lips to look at me. His gaze locked with mine as he slid in slowly. I felt myself stretch painfully, and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped me. I clenched my eyes closed, biting my lip. I hadnt had sex in a while, and Niall was, shall we say, not lacking in the size department. His head dipped down to my neck, and he kissed me gently as he slid in even more, groaning loudly. When finally he was all the way in, I felt like I was going to split at the seams. I had never felt so full in my life. I tried to relax, calm my breathing, but it was useless. My hands were digging into his hips, and I was shaking slightly.

“Im sorry, baby.” He whispered against my neck. He stayed still for a long while, allowing me to adjust, kissing my neck, my shoulder, my face. Finally, I had relaxed enough to allow him to move. I nodded, my lip still trapped between my teeth.

He slid out slowly, then in again. His rhythm was slow. Agonizingly slow. From the frantic torture of our foreplay, this was a drastic change. He was being so careful with me. Gentle. As he pressed into me, I found my hips curling with his. The pain subsided, and was replaced with an incredible satisfaction. I turned my head and kissed his neck, showing him I was ok. He propped himself up slightly, his eyes meeting mine, never losing his rhythm. He kissed me gently, stroking my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

We continued in our slow movements for a long while, curving into each other, wrapped up in a tangled mess of limbs. He reached down and grasped my bum, pressing me into him further, causing me to call out. My nails dug into his hips, and I relished the feeling of them moving against my own. His pace began to increase, his head at my neck, his breath hot against my sweaty skin. I was enveloped in him. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, my other hand digging into the flesh of his bum.

He was groaning into my neck and I could tell he wasn’t far off. But whenever I thought he was close, he would slow again, stopping his climax to keep going. Jesus fuck, how long can he go? Im not going to be able to walk for a week!

I pressed one foot into the mattress, the other wrapping around to curve around his hip. Pressing my foot into the bed, I shifted my hips up to his.

“FUCKING SHIT!” he yelled into my neck, his rhythm faltering at the change in friction.

My stomach tightened, and I knew I would last long.

“Ni, I….” I lost my words.

“Go, babe.” He said, his accent thicker, thrusting harder to give me my ending. “Just let go.”

He pulled my hips against his harder, and that was all it took. I saw stars as I tightened around him. My back arched, pressing my body even tighter against his.

“Fuck.” He yelled, feeling me quiver against him, causing his own release in a string of cuss words.

We collapsed to the bed, panting, sweating, and content. Neither of us moved for a long while, before he pulled out of me painfully and rolled to lay on his back. He pulled me against him, tucking me in to curve around him.

“Wow” was all I could say.

He snickered. “All I get is wow?”

I smacked his stomach. “I think you got more than wow a second ago, Horan.”

He laughed, kissing my hair. “True.”

He laid on the bed, neither moving for a long while. Finally, he shifted.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but Im chilly.” He said, sitting up and searching for his pants.

I laughed as I stretched my sore body. “Then put some clothes on.”

“Is this how our relationships gonna be?” he asked as he pulled on his pants. “You tellin’ me to put my clothes on? Cause I plan on tellin’ you to take yours off.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Relationship, eh?”

He smirked as he toss me the tshirt he had given me hours before that had been discarded to the floor in our tryst. “Yeah. Im thinkin’ if the sex is this good, why not do it regularly. And hey, may as well go for dinner on occasion, just to make it less slutty.”

I burst out laughing as I pulled on the tshirt and slid under the covers. Niall climbed in beside me, pulling me against him again. “Always the romantic, eh, Horan?”

“That I am, babe.”


End file.
